


When I met you in the Summer

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis, YouTuber Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a funny way of working. Niall met Harry at Vidcon, Harry met Louis on YouTube, Louis met Zayn at a fucking coffee shop, and Liam was just thrown in the mix. </p><p>But Niall met Zayn through Louis and if you think about it Niall would've never met Zayn if it weren't for YouTube.</p><p>Or the one where Niall, Harry, and Louis are YouTubers, Zayn lives with Louis in California, and Liam is just there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We fell in love, as the leaves turned Brown

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to quench my thirst for YouTube Ziall. Don't know if I'll continue it or not, but yes enjoy xx(:

"Hey guys! It's me once again with this weeks vlog. I know I look a bit on the crappy side, but it's because I feel like crap!" The bottle blonde regards. The camera being held at arms length-he's already getting weird looks- the light navy hues swirling in the background. "Okay so I am up at the ass crack of dawn because Harry here"-Niall pulls Harry's collar so he's in the shot-"has decided that we should go for a run and watch the sun rise at this really cool cliff that looks over town" Niall steps over a fallen branch that Harry has managed to trip over. "So we're currently walking up this steep hill thing because we have given up running like as soon as we left the house. Anyway so the sun is about to rise and I'll take video of that and edit it in and all that good stuff. I'll talk to you guys later if you haven't followed my main channel be sure to do that and stay cool, love ya" with a kiss to the camera Niall presses the power button and turns his attention to Harry(another fellow YouTuber-and best friend/room mate-he met at Vidcon).  
"So now what are we supposed to do, wait here?"  
"Duh. We can't just force the sun out" 

 

-

 

"You know I hate you for waking me up at such an ungodly hour, but this is pretty cool"  
Niall had the camera rolling as the sun came up-he'd have to edit the voices out- Harry doing the same for his vlog channel.  
"Whatever you know you love me. I would have gotten Liam to come with me, but you were closer so...."  
"You're a dick you know? You wake me up earlier than I've ever woken up in my life and then you tell me I'm your second choice? Gee, thanks mate" sarcasm dripping with every word. Niall rolls his eyes as Harry's arm brings his neck under in a headlock and a knuckle down to his head.  
"Are you going to Vidcon this year? I know you said you were still iffy about it"  
"Yeah I mean Louis says he has this friend he wants me to meet which I know is code for 'hey here's a guy you could date' but I don't know I don't have the whole amount yet but if I do manage it then hey why not"  
"Aw look at Lou all worried about you. He's only trying to help, ya know?"  
"You're just saying that cause he's your boyfriend ya wanker. Louis likes to meddle and it doesn't always turn out good"  
Louis was Harry's-long distance- boyfriend they had met after obsessing over each others YouTube channels and finally got together 2 days after they met face to face. They're the cutest couple Niall has ever seen, honestly.  
Although..... Louis is quite the meddler after he heard that Niall hasn't been on a date since his last boyfriend-which was in high school, he's now 21- he's been setting him up on dates every time Niall and Harry go down for a visit.  
"Yeah well whatever he just wants to see you happy and what friend is this anyway?"  
"Yeah because the time he set me up with that guy who ate his boogers was totally helping and I don't know if I'm honest I can't remember his name"  
The sun is fully above the horizon now. The previous navy blue of the sky replaced with soft oranges and pinks. The soft chirps of birds coming from the tree littered trail behind them the other people who were there before now making their way down the steep trail back down to their normal lives.  
"Hey you're uh Niall and Harry from YouTube right?"  
"Yep that's us" The girl beamed at the two asking for a picture  
"Sure, sure"  
After many- 4 - selfies later the boys make their way down the trail and run the couple blocks to their apartment. 

\- 

"Hey Lou wassup?"  
"Oh nothing just the fact that you have yet to tell me whether or not you're going to Vidcon"  
The small Skype video doing no justice to his grand personality. Niall had been just about to leave until Louis- he's got good eyesight that one- happened to look over Harry's shoulder and spot him.  
"I told ya! If I get the last 400 I'll go, but right now it isn't looking too good"  
Although the Skype call lags a little Niall knows he rolls his eyes before the video focuses and catches up.  
"Well you have to come my friend is really excited to meet you!"  
"Loooouiiiiisssss I don't want to be set up with any of your friends I'll be fine finding someone on my own I promise"  
"Trust me you're gonna want to meet this one! Living Adonis I tell ya he thinks you're really cute and I've told him you would go on a date with him. C'mon pleeeeeaaasseeee"  
"Ugh if I say yes will you stop bugging me with these friends of yours?"  
"I just might...you know what fine. If you don't like him then I'll stop bothering you. You can just die alone with your 30 cats"  
Niall glares at both Louis and Harry who laughs along with the older boy  
"You know what? I just might" Stomping over to the door he opens It with a dramatic hand and finds Liam standing on the other side, hand raised to knock.  
"Liam! Thank god. Louis and Harry keep saying I'm going to die alone with 30 cats please tell them they're wrong and beat them up"  
Niall cuddles into Liam's side much like a cat would to its owner. Liam-confused as all heck- cuddles Niall back and walks into the apartment to see what's going on.  
"Hey Haz, Lou"  
They reply in unison much like they always seem to, annoying, but cute.  
"Anyway since I'm done with all of you I'm off to work and to try to get the rest of the Vidcon money. Harry don't forget to feed Charlie"  
They had decided to get a puppy not too long ago he's the cutest thing ever he's smart as all hell too, even knows how to roll over.  
"When do I ever?"  
"Well there was yesterday..last week and yeah the week before that..."  
"Okay I get it I'll do it this time, promise"  
"Yeah okay sure. If you don't feed him I'm gonna kill you"  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have a job to get to?"  
"Shit"

-

"Okay so, Vidcon is in 2 months! Yaay! And I've finally gotten enough money for it, so it looks like I'll be flying out to California! My mate Louis -Harry's meddling boyfriend- seems to think that a date with someone I've never even seen would be great. He literally always does this, but anyway I'll be doing a video with Harry next time and hopefully a Q&A so send your questions to me on Twitter, Tumblr and maybe Instagram? If that's even possible. Don't forget to subscribe to my main channel for weekly videos and this channel if you like to be as involved in my life as Louis, I love you guys byeee" 

 

"You finished yet?"  
"Yes Harry I've finished. What do you want?"  
"Okay so I've found some info about your date, Louis told me not to tell, but it's killing me"  
Niall stays silent as he edits the daily vlog he just recorded. Half his attention on Harry and the other half on the editing software.  
"Er okay? Tell me. I'm literally dying to know" the lack of facial expressions saying otherwise  
"Niall I swear he's like some kind of Burberry model or something he looks like he belongs in heaven"  
"What's his name?"  
"Something exotic ugh I've never been good with names! Zac...Baine...Za..Zayn? Zayn! That's it yep definitely Zayn"  
"Hm sounds nice, catchy how do you know what he looks like you haven't been in Louis' presence in months?"  
"Well as soon as you left for work you remember last week when Liam came over? Yeah well he literally came in right as you left. Louis introduced us and wow. Liam's jaw was open, and he's not even gay!"  
That seems to get Niall's attention Liam hasn't even had curious thoughts about boys and the fact he's gotten tripped up over this boy must mean he's quite the looker.  
"Really? Hmm did you get any pictures?"  
"I think I did, hold up a sec"  
Harry comes in seconds later with a MacBook and his phone texting mindlessly-Louis probably- while walking through the door way  
"Louis wants to FaceTime as I show you the picture"  
"What is this? Parental control? No that's weird, Haz!"  
"Whatever just pretend he isn't there"  
"Harry n- Louis...hey mate!"  
"Hey so you want to see 'im?"  
"Well considering I'm going to be going on a forced date with him why not?"  
"Well remember Vidcon is in 2 months so don't forget your sexy date night outfit"  
The glare Niall shoots is pixelated and even then can still burn a whole through Louis' messy little head.  
"You know what? Just show me the picture, so I can get on with my day"  
"Alright...Louis can you see?" Harry asks as he steadies Louis-his phone- on the stand up case Harry bought earlier in the week  
"Yeah babe! Show him it's literally killing him"  
Harry turns the gray machine around Niall's blue eyes leave his editing software and land on a small pixelated picture of what's definitely Louis and an absolute...angel. He's got quaffed hair and his eyes are brown but they aren't a dark brown to where they look black, but a nice hazel color and Niall can see the millions of eyelashes that frame said eyes. Oh god and he was tall-at least taller than Louis-and the shirt he wore complimented him so well. God please let this be real because this Greek Adonis wants to take HIM on a date. HIM, NIALL HORAN. This has to be a cruel joke or some big dream he hasn't woken up from yet.  
The loud, drained out laugh vibrating out of Harry's phone brings Niall back to Earth.  
"T-that's him?"  
"Yup in the living flesh....well pixelated picture anyway."  
"Jesus Christ I can't go out on a date with him! He has no flaws!"  
"Funny he said the same thing when I showed him a picture of you"  
Niall has never grabbed a telephone to face time Louis so fast.  
"You're kidding? Oh my god Louis I want to like kiss him he's so hot"  
" well maybe you'll get the chance to"  
"I'm so nervous and it's in 2 months! I can't do this, I thought it was going to be some guy who picks his nose again"  
"Whatever you'll be fine actually I think I hear him coming in right now"  
The smug and evil look on Louis' face said he was definitely going to get embarrassed in front of the hottest guy he's ever seen  
"Hey Zayn can you c'mere for a minute"  
Niall and Harry can hear the faint "yeah I'll be there in a sec"  
"Oh my God Louis no! I haven't even put proper clothes on! Harry control your boyfriend, you shit"  
Niall nudges Harry's stomach to no avail because Harry stays with his eyes to the tiny picture of Louis on the FaceTime screen.  
"What's up Louis?"  
Niall swears his heart stops. The voice he hears sounds like velvet, a deep accented tone that send chills all through Niall's body, Niall kind of wants to run far far away so he can avoid this situation at all cost  
"I've got my mate on Face time If you'd like to see him"  
Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no!  
"Yeah sure"  
Fuck.  
The man that comes into view is nothing compared to the picture this guy is ridiculously beautiful he's got the facial structure of a model. Niall doesn't know how someone like this hangs out with the likes of Louis, but hey he's not complaining.  
"Hi" the blonde awkwardly waves. What a great first impression  
"Wow you're beautiful no...I mean just Like you're beautiful, but like that's not a good first impression, but yeah umm.. Hi"  
"Umm thanks? You're not so bad yourself"  
Niall awkwardly laughs and it isn't right because he's flirted before; he's done things more embarrassing than this.  
"So uh Louis tells me you're a fellow YouTuber"  
"Oh yeah I am! Are you on YouTube I've never seen you"  
"Oh no no too awkward that...well I'm too awkward I mean like talking into a camera alone feels weird well I mean not that you're weird it's just not my thing and I'm gonna stop now."  
Niall's boisterous laugh causes Zayn to blush and the blonde thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen, and he's volunteered at the animal shelter with all the puppies so that's saying something.  
"It's okay mate I know what you mean it is kinda weird when you think about it." (Jesus I have no life I literally talk to a camera for 5 minutes for fun, what a life).  
"So Louis tells me we'll be going on a date?"  
"Oh um he uh yeah I mean he said you wanted, but if you don't then that's yeah"  
"No no of course I want to go!"  
They sit with phones extended at arms length practically an ocean away from each other minds whirling with thoughts  
"I guess I should ask properly then?"  
Petal pink lips form the sentence and Niall is astonished with the contrast between the tan pigment of his skin and the light pink of his lips that he wants up against his oh so bad.  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, mmm I dunno you are practically a stranger" Niall jokes feels like he's known Zayn longer than 5 minutes.  
"Well why don't you give me your number so we can get to know each other" Zayn's new found confidence making Niall smirk much like the tan man him self  
"Hmm okay I'm fine with that, you've got 2 months to impress me though" Niall gives off the number waiting for Zayn to get his own phone out because they're still on Harry and Louis'  
"Will do babe, listen I've got to go but I will text you"  
"I'll be looking forward to it"  
The faint closing of a door is heard on Louis' side of the line before Niall squeals like a teenage girl  
"Oh my god he called me babe and god he's so hot and he's going to text me! What is he doing with the likes of you Lou?! No offense."  
Louis throws a look of annoyance towards the younger blonde  
"Well if you must know Zayn and I met at the coffee shop where he asked for my number, and I, being the faithful boyfriend I am, politely declined and he was so embarrassed he paid for the coffee himself and we just kinda became friends."  
Harry's bored expression turns green  
"Wait Lou I didn't know he asked for your number. Why would you even continue talking to him? What if he still has feelings for you? I'm not sure I like this"  
And now Niall feels even more awkward than before  
"Jesus Harry did you not just see him blatantly flirt with Niall in front of me like I doubt he likes me anymore. Besides, I talk about you all the time don't be stupid about this"  
"Stupid? Really please don't say I'm stupid when literally last week you-"  
And that is when Niall closes the bedroom door and heads out to the living room to watch a bit of Netflix. He's pretty glad he's gotten out of there because he can feel the tension between the couple even from his position on the living room couch. 

The phone in his left pocket gives a little lurch almost sending him into a heart attack.

Unknown: 5:46pm

Trouble in paradise?  
It's Zayn btw xx

Oh and yeah that explains why he isn't familiar with the number and why his heart lurches. 

Sent: 5:47pm

How'd ya kno? 

Zayn: 5:50pm

Can hear Lou yelling all the way from Texas I'm sure 

Niall listens and yeah he can definitely hear the hushed yelling from Harry and the small definitely not hushed yelling coming from his phone. 

 

Sent: 5:55pm

Yeh apparently u've asked for Louis' number before? ;) ha

Zayn: 6:00pm

Ugh seriously? I had just met Louis geez I'm already embarrassed enough

 

Niall laughs a little. He is a bit curious though what if Zayn is still attracted to Louis he's just waiting for the right moment to sweep in and steal Louis away and break both Niall and Harry's heart. Another vibrate comes from his hand where the conversation lays.

 

Zayn: 6:20pm

I swear I have no feelings for Louis though. He was fit at the time and now that I live with him I realize he's a slob and can only be a best friend. You on the other hand I find quite intriguing x (; 

The thoughts drain from his mind as the beating of his heart picks up and fills his eardrums 

 

Sent: 6:20pm

Mmm rlly? Intriguing, huh? Do elaborate 

Zayn: 6:22pm

Ya know like I definitely find you attractive and I really think we could have something good :) 

 

Oh god. Niall isn't going to make it through the night the constant lurching of his heart and the harsh talking in the background happening in HIS room, bunch of cunts they are. 

 

Sent: 6:28pm

Well I find you attractive too, but that first date needs to be happen before anything good happens (; xx

Zayn: 6:30pm

Definitely! I can't wait till you come over you'll love it in Cali 

 

Despite the hushed arguing in the background and the need for the extra 200 for Vidcon Niall forgets his stresses for a minute and texts Zayn until his eyes are closed and he can dream about him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 x Kinda just writing as I go so I hope you enjoy (:

"Hey guys it's Niall again! I come with a gift in the form of a Harry Styles."  
Harry's smile is the first real one he's cracked all week due to the fiasco between him and Louis   
"Hello faithful Niall subscribers I don't know why you people follow him, but hey it gives him something to do other than wank an-"  
"Okay! Now onto what we're actually here for! This week's video is a Q&A with Harry here so on my vlog last week I asked you guys to send me questions through Twitter, Insta, and uhh Tumblr! And Harry and I have gone through most of them and have picked out the most awkward and crazy questions we saw, so here we go"  
Niall turns to Harry and gestures for him to read the first question. Then thinks twice when his slow drawl takes forever to even get out half the question  
"Jesus mate you need like speech therapy or some thing. Okay the first question is: What YouTuber have you got a secret crush for?"  
They turn to each other to examine the facial expressions on each other's faces and laugh   
"I think I'm going to have to go with my boyfriend, Louis."  
"Umm honestly this may seem a bit weird, but I've had this tiny, tiny crush on the Harries twins. They're fit lads"  
"Tiny? Niall you-"  
Niall covers Harry's mouth and gives him a pointed look.  
"NEXT QUESTION! Read it Haz and please try to be speedy"  
"Okay, okay geez. The next question reads; If Harry was single would you guys consider dating?" The suggestive eyebrow wiggle Harry supplies makes it seem more scandalous. They turn, bluntly check each other out, and nod to each other in agreement.   
"Nah" 

"If you were able to travel any where for one day where would you go?"   
"California probably"  
"I'd go somewhere in Spain or Brazil because my life doesn't revolve around my boyfriend who doesn't exist"  
"...yet"  
"Okay Harry" eye roll from Crystal blues "next question"  
"Do you have a preference when it comes to boyfriends?"   
Niall decides to answer first so Harry doesn't spend the whole time talking about Louis, and what even aren't they mad at each other?   
"I don't really think I have a preference and Harry's preference is Louis so let's continue before we spend the whole time talking about Louis, next question please"  
"Er..um okay yeah. What are your turn ons and turn offs?"  
"Jesus these are awkward uh.. I like when a guy is kinda different in bed like you know he's sweet out when we're in public, but rough in the bed or the opposite so yeah" the blonde is practically painted pink from head to toe-he contemplates editing it out, but it is supposed to be interesting.-  
"I like a submissive type cause I like to top"  
Harry shrugs and Niall wonders how he can just admit that and not even bat an eyelash, and does that mean that Louis? ...that's something Niall could've lived without.   
Niall grabs Harry's phone and scrolls through the notes page they made with all the questions   
"Okay here's an interesting one; Do you have any secret crushes on anyone?"   
"Well i have no secret crush unless you want to count my boyfriend. Niall on the other hand..."  
"Ugh you're so boring all you talk about is Louis"  
Harry shrugs and brings the attention back to the question.   
"Do YOU have any secret crushes? Huh Niall?"  
"Shut up Harry, you're a cunt"  
"Know who's dick you want in your cun-"  
"I don't even have one! God okay alright! I have a crush on one of Louis' friends geez you happy?"  
"Very!"  
"Okay thank you for the very awkward questions I'm sorry this is short, but I've got to start packing and buying for Vidcon which is in exactly 1 month and 7 days! I've finally got the money and I hope to see some of you guys there! You can go on Harry's channel for the truth or dare game we played on his channel which I will put in the description, and if you click on Harry's lovely face" Harry perks up from under his cocoon of pillows that he has flopped into "that is not there anymore, so if you click in this lovely empty space you'll be able to subscribe to Harry and don't forget to subscribe here also. So bye guys, love ya"

-  
Zayn: 1:23 pm

Saw your video. Crush on one of Louis' friends eh? Wonder who? Xx

Niall and Zayn had been texting everyday since they exchanged numbers and Niall can admit that he most definitely has a crush on him.

Sent: 1:25pm  
Mhm. U knw Josh? He's quite fit! He's the surfer/frat boy type, jus perfect 

Niall smiles to himself because of course this Josh is fit, but he's no Zayn. 

Zayn: 1:25 pm  
Oh really? Maybe I should tell him to accompany you on a date? 

Sent: 1:26 pm  
Was jus kiddin! U kno I like dark hair and hazel eyes (; x 

"What's going one with you and Zayn anyway you're always smiling down at that thing"

"It's a phone Harry, very nice innovation in technology! But if I'm honest I don't know I mean I like him"

"Whatever. It's good you like him maybe the feelings are returned and he can stop hitting on my Loubear"

"What's even going on between you two? You're usually having Skype sex by now."

"Ha ha. He's mad at me because 'I'm insecure' can you believe that? I just don't want him to realize I'm not enough you know?.....And aw shit I am insecure"

"No Harry it's okay to feel that way you just have to trust that his feelings are real and he'll refrain from Zayn's beautiful, angelic, perfect face"  
Niall says with his eyes glazed over in thought. Harry sighs and goes to make up with Louis and admit he's right because he loves to be right and Harry loves when he's happy. 

Zayn: 1:30 pm   
And I love blonde hair and blue eyes babe :)x 

Niall tries to calm his heart at the word 'love'.

He fails.

-

 

Niall can hear the hushed moaning and the filthy words being whispered in Harry's room. He really needs to remind Harry how thin their walls are (He should've roomed with Liam) with a groan Niall throws the pillow over his head and feels for his phone. 

Sent: 1:35 am   
They're at it again :( 

Zayn: 1:40 am  
Again? Isn't that the 3rd time today? 

Sent: 1:40am  
Yeh they're horrible ppl I'm jus trying 2 get some sleep :( 

 

Instead of the light vibrate in his hand it's replaced with insistent vibrating indicating a call 

" 'llo"  
"Hey babe how is it?"  
Niall's heart didn't pick up he swears it   
"Horrid. I've literally got to hear nasty talk from Harry and that's horrid in itself, but I also have to hear Louis" 

"Why are your walls so thin? I can't hear a thing from my room"

"Because it's bloody London and we got the flat for cheap"  
Niall shrugs like that's enough reason. 

"Your accent is so fucking cute I would ask dumb questions all day just to hear you talk"

Niall laughs to seem like he brushes it off but on he's practically jumping out of his socks and yelling at the top of his lungs. 

"Your voice isn't quite bad either. It's smooth and deep"

"Mmm so can I ask you out on that date without you rejecting me now? I mean I'm literally helping you get through a Skype sex call, and it's not even ours"

Ha Cheeky. 

"It's not that I'm rejecting you, I just-"

"Niall this is like my 10th time asking I really like you. Let me take you out, yeah?"

Zayn had asked Niall out only half the amount he's mentioned. Once, the second day they texted. Second, when Zayn called Niall for the first time. Third, when Louis and Harry were on skype and Niall happened to walk by(which resulted in a rejection in front of the two). Fourth, when Zayn had started a new job and had the worst day ever, deciding to ask Niall thinking maybe he'd have sympathy on him. And now, fifth time, when Niall needs the distraction the most.

"Okay, okay fine, but don't tell Louis I've said yes he'll freak out and meddle with things"

"Did you really say yes or am I dreaming?"

"Shut up. You're so sappy"

"What does that even mean you and Harry say it a lot?"

"I don't know like I dunno it's kinda like when you say 'cheesy'"

And the conversation stems from there. The smile on both their faces evident through the night and when Niall dozes off Zayn whispers a 'good night babe' and succumbs to the sleep tugging at his eyelids. The light snores coming from his phone acting as a lullaby.


	3. Be my baby

Niall and Harry always have fun when they're together whether it be in their flat or out at a pub. It just seemed like they were destined to be best friends and make each other laugh and do crazy shit. Or like do favors for you and not expect anything in return 

"Thanks Harry I owe you I would've never closed it without you"

"Eh it's what I'm here for, but could you maybe sit on my suitcase too? It isn't going to zip"

Niall turns to follow Harry out of the room and over to Harry's across the hall 

"Whoa Harry all this shit isn't going to fit, even if I sit on it. Why don't you just grab another bag?"

"Because Niall I refuse to pay extra for more baggage, now get your skinny arse over here" 

Niall walks over and does as he's told Harry tries to zip it up to no avail and on top of that Niall's phone is ringing. He pulls it from his back pocket and sees the selfie Zayn posted on Instagram a few weeks back and the name shining at him.

" 'llo"  
"Hey babe what's up?"  
"Hold on a minute babe"

"Harry, could you like hurry up?"  
"I'm trying! Maybe if you like bounce a bit?"  
"Oh yeah sure"

"Bounce? Niall what the fuck is going on?" 

And yeah okay the staticky voice sounds very mad.

"Nothing? Ugh Christ Harry this isn't going to fit why are you taking so much anyway?" The blonde says out of breath from jumping up and down.

"I'm almost there just....YES! I GOT IT" Harry jumps up with a fist in the air.

"NIALL?! This doesn't sound like nothing!"  
"I'm just.....oh no no no no no Harry and I we're no it's not what it sounds like oh my god" 

Niall finally realizes that the side of the conversation Zayn has heard might be a bit deceiving.

"Jesus no ew I'm helping him zip up his suitcase Zayn! For fucks sake the kid takes his whole wardrobe on every vacation."

"Oh...I just- I thought you know..."

"First of all eww and second of all did you want something? Not that I don't like you randomly calling because I do, but I need to pack some more"

"Well yeah no I just wanted to see how you are and that I'm really looking forward to seeing you"

Niall has come to see that Zayn becomes more comfortable and confident around him with time, but he knows that the voice he hears now is similar to the one he associated with when they first met; quiet and reserved. 

"I'm good yeah we're just packing and getting last minute things ready. Cause you know tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow, so tell me again, why you don't want to stay at our apartment?"

"Because Zayn I don't want to intrude and I just I want to stay in a hotel" 

"You won't be intruding though because I want you here" 

Niall blushes a bit -not that Zayn can tell- and bites his lip to hide the face splitting smile.

 

"You're not gonna change my mind Z"

"C'mon Ni pleeeeaaaassseeeeeeee"

"No Zayn I've already paid for the room and everything"

Niall can practically see the pout on his face right now.

"Fine but I'm still picking you up at the airport, right?" 

"If you and Lou still want to then yes"

"Of course I want to baby"

"Okay I've got to go Zayn so I'll see you soon"

"Alright Ni, bye"

Niall falls back onto the bed that's still cluttered with clothes and suitcases. Zayn and Niall have been talking for a couple months and Niall doesn't even know what to call them. Like Niall /really/ likes Zayn and he doesn't know if they're on the track to being boyfriends or if they already are. It's all very confusing and exhausting for him. 

"Cmon Ni we gotta go get the dog some stuff for Liam's"

"Alright, but you're driving"

-

After arguing over which dog food would be best for Charlie they drop Charlie off to get groomed while they go eat. 

 

"So you excited mate?"

"Think I'm more nervous than anything"

"Why? I thought you and Zayn were friends?"

"We are it's just that's all we are right now, but this date, what if he asks me to be his boyfriend? I don't want it to end up like last time Haz."

"Niall Luke was a dick okay he was a self absorbed asshole. That's all In the past you've got better now. Zayn is a good guy -although he hit on Lou but anyway doesn't matter he's a good guy he'd never touch you or hurt you"

"I know it's just that Luke was nice and sweet at first too I just I'm really nervous"

"Don't be Ni Zayn is different he isn't like him I promise" 

"Thanks Hazza, love you"

"Love you too, now let's go get our child"

"Yeah the one you never feed"

"Charlie is a very resourceful dog he finds stuff to eat Niall"

Niall rolls his eyes and follows Harry back to the car to pick up their dog who will be going to Liam's in a couple of hours. 

-

"Liam! Hey! Are you sure you can take care of him he's a handful sometimes"

"Yeah yeah we'll be fine Loki's been wanting a playmate"

"Okay mate so he's got a vet appointment next week -you know the one you take Loki to? Yeah okay and we got him a brand new bag of food make sure you take him outside like 10 minutes after he eats or else you'll have a very nice surprise to clean up, but uh that's about it and you can just send me the vet bill I'll pay for it"

"Okay wow um is there anything else?"

"Yeah uh make sure he gets exercise Li he's a puppy he'll find some where else to put his energy and you'll wake up to ripped couches, so please take care of him he's like my baby"

Niall turns to see Loki and Charlie already in a pile and snapping and yapping at each other. They're playing tug of war when Niall gets up to leave. 

"Alright Liam I've gotta go but I'll call you when we land and I'll see you in two weeks mate, love you"

Bulky arms wrap around Niall's back in a hug 

"Alright mate, love you too stay safe!"

\- 

 

"Hi everyone yes it's another vlog wow yes I know what you're thinking '2 vlogs in 1 week, Niall you're on fire'   
Yeah I know I'm on fire, but I'm vlogging because I am on my way to get on an 11 hour flight! How exciting right? Harry here" Niall twist his selfie stick to Harry who's lugging his luggage up on the counter "has brought his whole wardrobe and is regretting it about now"

 

"Um nope I regret nothing"

Niall's boisterous laugh causes people's heads to snap up and look around in surprise and amusement. 

"Sure you don't mate, so we should be boarding in like 30 minutes and hopefully I'll have this vlog uploaded before I get off the plane, but enough of my worries I'm going to LA! Harry and I are excited so I hope to see many of you at VidCon or maybe just around the city"

They're walking through the terminals Niall's camera held at arms length. The weird looks and wide eyes present.

"I've got to get some food before we board the plane because airplane food is not as good as you think, so I'll see you guys in my next video which I'll try to get out within the next few days. Bye guys, love you!"

\- 

"Haz I'm hungry!" 

"Niall we just ate 10 minutes ago"

"I know but the food is nasty c'mon I know you have something!"

"Niall we have 3 more hours left you can't wait?"

"If I could wait I wouldn't be asking would I?"

"Fine fine here's some crisps now shut up and take a nap or something!"  
Harry puts his earbud back in while Niall happily eats his crisps and waits for his vlog to upload with the crappy WiFi. They been flying for 8 hours and they've been the most boring 8 hours of his life and he couldn't even text Zayn or anyone for that matter.  
He was stuck on a plane with Harry and crappy WiFi, how wonderful. Harry seems to have gone to sleep so Niall decides to do the same that way he won't look so dead when he sees Zayn for the first time in person. 

-

When Niall is awakened it's to shaking on his arm and a voice on the intercom. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are to land at LAX in matter of minutes. The weather is a warm 76 degrees so take off your sweaters if you have them on. At this time everyone please buckle up and if you have trouble a flight attendant will be by to help you shortly. Thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay in LA"

"Niall you up?"

"Yeah yeah now stop shaking my arm!"  
Niall swats Harry's hands away and attempts to fix his hair in his front camera. He's nervous he can feel the weird tingling in his gut and the slight shaking in his hands. Niall is about to freak out when Harry grabs his hands forcing him to look at him. 

"Niall you're going to be fine okay? Zayn is a good guy and he would never hurt you I know how hard it is to put your trust in people, but you can put your trust in Zayn. I nor Louis would let you go out with someone who would hurt you, okay?"

"Okay I can do this"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed please do not forget to get your bags from the compartments above and have a nice day" 

Everyone begins getting their things and heading for the door. Harry and Niall are some of the last ones of course (they always are. They've made a mess and don't want the flight attendant to have to clean it up)   
When they do see the light that's shining through the hallway Niall's heart picks up and he tries to calm down but fails. Although he's more excited now than nervous. 

When they do step into the terminal, the bright sun shining in through the windows, Harry automatically searches for Louis while Niall worries about their bags and where his sunglasses are because Fucking Christ it's bright as hell in Cali. When Niall looks back over Harry has his hands filled with Louis' bum and his lips on said boy. He rolls his eyes and bumps into a firm chest when he looks up to apologize he's completely floored when lips connect with his. They're soft and moving just perfectly, but Niall is sorta kinda with Zayn and this guy is beautiful, yes but he isn't wait...this is Zayn! Those all so familiar golden eyes that are staring in his blue ones. 

"Zayn" and it comes out as more of a sigh rather than a statement. 

"Hey babe"

With that Niall crashes his lips back to his, tightening his arms around a tan neck. 

-

"How was your flight, you good?"

After their little make out session back in the terminal Zayn walked him over to baggage -hand in hand of course- to grab his and Harry's luggage.   
And when Niall's comes around and Zayn lifts it for him, hands still joined, and carries it all the way back to the terminal Harry's bags rolling behind them. 

They reach the two love birds who Niall is pretty sure haven't been up for air since he left. Zayn clears his throat and Louis groans at the interruption.

"Ugh what do you want? I haven't seen Harry in /months/ can we please have some privacy" 

"Don't think you're going to get much privacy in an airport terminal. I mean I do think public indecency is illegal here too right?" Niall turns to Zayn for confirmation which Zayn gives through a nod of his head. 

With a sigh Louis climbs off Harry's lap walking over to Niall   
"Hey Ni I missed ya. You idiot"   
Louis embraces Niall in a hug and then they're off to their hotel. 

-

 

Niall usually gets a single room for himself, but with the lack of money he and Harry have to share and it really wouldn't be a problem if Louis wasn't on top of Harry currently trying to slip his hand down the front of his jeans. 

"Okay! I think that's quite enough of you two can't you guys go to Louis' with that shit?"

"Nah Ni we're kinda comfortable"

Zayn chuckles, but it's cut short with Niall's glare 

"I don't want to watch you guys have sex!"

"Well leave?"

The words are muffled-they don't even want to break apart to say words the wankers.   
"This is my room what are you talking about?"   
"Zayn please get him out of here jesus"

"C'mon Ni lets just go somewhere else"   
"No I've been flying for hours I just want to sleep without having to hear love making!"   
"You've got 5 seconds before you see parts of Harry that you don't wanna see"   
With that Zayn picks Niall up and throws him over his shoulder.

\- 

"Gee thanks Zayn true life saver"   
The blonde's voice drips with sarcasm as he's set down in the lobby of their hotel. 

"C'mon Babe they haven't see each other in awhile let them have this. Imagine if that were us you would want privacy too wouldn't you?" 

"No, because we're never having sex. You're a dick"   
Niall usually wouldn't be so moody, but he's tired and mad because he isn't in a bed and Zayn is the closest to take it out on so yeah 

"You're kidding right? Why are you so moody right now?" 

"Because Zayn I'm tired and you just uprooted me from my room"

"Alright c'mon" 

Niall takes the hand held out to him and let's Zayn bring him to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To the apartment. You're tired aren't you? I've got a bed you can sleep in"

-

Niall falls asleep within 10 minutes of being in bed. Zayn runs his fingers through Niall's hair. Pushing the bangs off his forehead he presses a kiss to it and cuddles Niall harder. Niall turns away and groans from the intrusion. Zayn chuckles a bit and rubs his back under his shirt.

"Zayn?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you have a fan or something it's bloody hot?"

"No? I mean the air is on so I don't know"

Niall raises up and pushes the covers off his body then brings his hand to his shirt to discard it. Zayn's stare is everywhere and Niall can feel it. Whiskey colored eyes take in the expanse of pale skin and the tiny moles that litter it. Niall turns to meet Zayn's stare once his shirt is folded and on the bedside table.   
"God you're so hot geez why aren't we together yet?"  
Niall rolls his eyes and tries to lay back down before he's able to Zayn kisses him once then another and another until he finally settles his lips on Niall's. They make out for a while with Niall straddling Zayn's hips and soon Zayn's shirt is off too.

"You've got so many tattoos"  
Zayn looks down at his own chest and arms.  
"Yeah guess I do"  
Niall touches his lips to the middle of his collar bones where there's a ruby red kiss mark, then runs his fingers over the Arabic on his shoulder.   
"Did it hurt?"  
Blue eyes rise to meet the half lidded whiskey ones.  
"Nah just a bit"  
Niall runs his hand down his sleeve then stop at the bodily tattoo on his upper arm.  
"Who's the girl?"   
"An ex girlfriend of mine. Things don't always work out though"  
"Don't I know it?"   
Niall chuckles a bit reminiscing on his and Luke's relationship before it turned to shit. Sensing Niall's thoughts roaming Zayn runs his hands up Niall's sides and pushes him down to meet his awaiting lips.   
Zayn's hips buck up for a bit of friction and Niall pulls back.

"Little excited aren't you?"

Zayn dismisses the question entirely accepting it as a "go".   
Niall is flipped back onto the bed in lighting speed lips covering his and then they're sliding down to leave bruises along his neck and jaw. 

Niall moans low and soft into Zayn's ear; pale hands already tangling in his hair. As soon as Zayn's hands reach down to unbutton his pants Niall's hands tighten and pull him up to meet his eyes.   
"I think you'll only be getting to second base today"  
Zayn groans, but nods anyway. Niall buttons his pants back up then leans back on Zayn.   
"You think they're done fucking yet?"

"I don't know. Knowing Louis he'd probably want a couple rounds" 

"Well when is this date of ours since you're such a horndog" 

"I'm not a horndog you're just beautiful"

"I need to go back to the room Vidcon is tomorrow and I've got nothing ready don't even know what I'm wearing tomorrow"

"You could wear nothing? That'd be great" 

Niall slaps Zayn on the chest and goes to put his shirt back on so they could drive back to the hotel. 

-

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Do you want to come to VidCon with me tomorrow?" 

Zayn nods his head yes in affirmation 

"Then yes be ready by 10 tomorrow okay?"

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow babe"   
Zayn's puckers his lips and leans his head down asking for a kiss.  
Niall leans up and lands a chaste kiss on Zayn's lips before walking into the room waving a last goodbye.


End file.
